


under the mistletoe that stopped as if to lead

by seungsational



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Winter, essentially a drabble that's too long to technically be considered one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsational/pseuds/seungsational
Summary: in which Jisung's biggest fear is not height, but the green plant sprouting white berries hanging precariously under the entrance to, well, anywhere.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	under the mistletoe that stopped as if to lead

"Why don't you just go get another drink, Ji?" Changbin asks, fed up with the sounds of Jisung feebly trying to slurp up the last few remnants of punch in his plastic cup, only to come up empty.

They'd finished decorating the tree and the living room about an hour ago ( _just_ the living room, because decorating the entire dorm would be a hassle to do and an even bigger hassle to clean up), and Jisung's been sat on the couch ever since with the smell of Felix's brownies baking in the oven wafting through the air and the sound of winter themed music playing in the background, volume lowered just enough for it to not be loud enough for Jisung's liking.

Jisung glances up at Changbin before lowering his hand, forlorn gaze flickering over to the doorway of the kitchen. "I would, but— I can't."

Changbin furrows his eyebrows, looking from Jisung to the kitchen, and then back to Jisung again when it leads him to no answers. He kicks at Jisung's feet. "What, are you glued to the couch or something? Don't be lazy."

"I might as well be!" Jisung mutters, slumping further into the couch cushions. "Hyunjin hung up mistletoe under every doorway in the dorm, and I..." _Out of fear that I'll end up having to kiss someone I don't want to, I've resigned myself to sticking in this room only,_ he thinks to himself, and it's stupid, really, because the only thing he'd have to look out for if he left the room is anyone who might be entering or leaving at the same time as him, and since there's only seven other people it could possibly be, it's really not hard to look out for that. But, still, there is a possibility. Or, even worse, a possibility that Jisung might forget all about this predicament and _then_ get caught under it with someone.

It's probably even weirder that it's him, of all people, that's avoiding being near a mistletoe because everyone knows that Jisung loves kisses and is constantly trying to give them to his members, but that's different because those are cheek kisses and Hyunjin keeps saying that _under the mistletoe, it won't count unless you kiss them on the lips,_ and whether or not that's true, the only person he'd ever want to actually kiss is right— Jisung coughs, his wandering gaze landing on Changbin for a brief second. It's not long enough for Changbin to catch it, but it's long enough to make the heat rise to his own cheeks.

He thinks Changbin looks dumb like this — sat with the reindeer Christmas sweater that'd been forced onto him by Chan and the messy blond hair that makes it look like he'd just woken up but at the same time makes it look as though it was purposely done, styled the tiniest bit, along with the white frame of glasses worn specifically for style sat atop his face. He looks dumb. But god, Jisung would be lying if he said he didn't still look attractive. The glow of the Christmas lights hits his face perfectly. The colours of his sweater matches Jisung's.

Jisung tightens his grip on the plastic cup still in hand, clutching it to his chest like a lifeline.

Changbin's eyebrow is raised as he stares at a doorway, finally catching sight of the plant hanging from it. "So," he says, "that's it?" He looks amused, as if Jisung's reasoning for not moving is insignificant when Jisung would very much argue that it is significant. It is a big deal.

" _Yes,_ that's it." He feels a strong need to defend himself and his thought process but even the defence comes out a little weak. "I don't want to kiss anyone here. Not today."

"Not even me?" Changbin asks.

"Yes! No— what?" Jisung sputters, barely even having time to process the question in his mind. "I do— I want—" He cuts himself off with an embarrassed noise. His face only grows hotter at the laugh Changbin lets out at him and he can't help but wish he could drown in the oversized Christmas sweater he's donning. He can't sink any further into the couch, but he can at least try to ignore the racing of his heart in his chest.

"I'll get you a refill," Changbin says. He pats Jisung's thigh and stands up, and Jisung can see the sparkle in his eyes and the faint ghost of a smile when he looks at him. His ears are red too. 

Despite that, Changbin winks at him, fingers brushing against Jisung's before he turns around and leaves. He takes Jisung's lifeline along with him.


End file.
